


Make me a Sandwhich

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Oneshot, Sandwhich, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Lincoln wants a sandwich.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something funny for a friend.

Lincoln sighed quietly as he sat on the couch, phone in hand as he looked through Octavia's instagram. Not because Lincoln didn't trust her but because he loved looking at her.  
"Lincoln, stop stalking my instagram!" Octavia called out from the other room,Lincoln sat up a bit "How do you know I'm on your instagram?" He replied, his eyebrows raised, hearing her bare feet against the wooden floor. "Because you just liked one of my selfies from three years ago. Stop it. It's creepy." She insisted, leaning in the open door frame. Lincoln turned his attention to Octavia with a sheepish smile "Sorry sorry but, you're just sooo cute! Especially when you were a little seventeen year old with your emo bangs." He teased, looking to the blushing young adult "ugh! Don't even remind me of my Emo phase!" Octavia covered her face Lincoln chuckled softly, sitting up "I'm totally gonna use that photo as my woman crush Wednesday picture!"He exclaimed a smirk covering his face. Octavia's eyes widened as she shook her head " no Lincoln oh my god please! I'll do anything babe please?!" Octavia exclaimed "I'll even suck your dick if you use the new selfie I posted on twitter instead!"Lincoln set his phone down "Sounds tempting but I'd rather you make me a sandwich!" Lincoln nodded his head once before looking to his shocked girlfriend "So what you are telling me, is that you want me to go in the kitchen, make you a sandwich then bring you said sandwich and you won't post that picture?" Octavia asked, runnign a hand through her hair. "Yep. That is exactly what I want you to do love." Octavia sighed and leaned down kissing his forehead, "You really do concern me love."She giggled quietly before standing up a little "So, what kind of sandwich do you want?" She asked curiously, Lincoln thought "Make me a ham and cheese sammich woman!" He exclaimed happily , Octavia giggled and nodded her head "Alright fine. Your sandwich will be made." The twenty year old turned and headed off into the kitchen. Octavia took her time on the sandwich, making sure the cheese and ham were laid perfectly on the white bred before Octavia returned to Lincoln. "Your sandwich my love." The female handed her lover the sandwich. Lincoln grinned and gently took the plate with his sandwich. "Thanks babe." He chuckled and pulled out his phone, saving the selfie from twitter and going to post it on instagram. "I will be using your twitter selfie."He chuckled and bit into his sandwich.

"Lincoln!! I'm gonna kill you!" Octavia yelled out from down the hall.  
Lincoln chuckled "You never said I couldn't post both with Instagrams new feture of multiple photos!" He exclaimed, chewing on his sandwich.  
"Ugh!!"


End file.
